Teutonic Knight Base
, and is reused again for the Tower of London. The second part, nearer the surface where the Tremere begin to appear, is from Ardan's Chantry]] The second of two consecutive dungeons with no break. The Knights are Humans that die by being drained of all blood, but they cannot be fed upon. The high collars of their plate mail is the most justification for this, outside of game balance. There is no Humanity loss from killing them of course. Amuse yourself with the instant gratification of instant kills against the Teutonic Knights using Theft of Vitae while you can; then you will probably want to add in a little normal fighting to keep it interesting. Serpentis' Tongue of the Asp is considerably better balanced here, but still pretty powerful. The Age of Redemption mod turns them into ghouls, who can heal themselves, to add to its usual overpowered pet options. Obviously, level up to Theft of Vitae if you have not yet. Those who are unfortunate enough to not have Blood Magic should use Lure of Flames until they are sure they can make it through. The first of two "escape" dungeons, run from the fourth level up to the first, the other being the Society of Leopold base in London. The Multiplayer Factory in Leaves of Three is run this way also, playing Orsi International backwards. Second of the two dungeons in a row with no means of returning to the Haven; not even Walk the Abyss Michael Benyaer does the voice acting for all the Teutonic Knights. They will occasionally be beheaded and stagger off saying, "Over Here!" and such. The Base exits into the center of Vienna. All that is required to unlock the ground floor doors is to pull the lever in the room above the ground level. There is no boss as such. If you get truly desperate or are attempting a Speed Run you could try running through the whole base using Celerity, but you will need to run past the black-armored Teutonic Captain and his Tremere companions to pull the lever. Level Four In a cutscene, Serena enables the coterie's escape by animating a Zombu and making it pull the lever that opens up the cell gate. In the Age of Redemption mod, Serena can be controlled by the player to perform this feat herself, and then Erik and Wilhem deliver their speeches as usual. Level Three Level Two on a stand and a mural representing it, in a Chapel]] :Wilhem: ''"There are Tremere here, allied with the Teutonic Knights toward some fell purpose." :Erik: ''"Maps (actually a scale model). They show strikes against the Tzimisce throughout the forest and near by lands :Serena: ''"This fortress appears to be the seat of the Ventrue and Tremere alliance against the fiends Level One The Teutonic Captain boss (blackknight) on the last, ground level, -always- drops an Exquisite Battleaxe. The Dark Age HeavyG character, when in Chain Mail or better, has the same impressive Black Plate Mail armor with horned helmet, as the Teutonic Captain. Tomes and Disciplines Lure of Flames in Level Three Humanity Gallery Teutonic Knight Base1.png| Teutonic Red.png|Rarer red armored Teutonic Knight with the common Warhammer Teutonic Captain3.png|Teutonic Captain (clipping through another knight) Ainkurn.png|The Ainkurn Sword drains blood and does the Aggravated damage that is always met with least resistance Teutonic Obfuscate Buff.png| Ainkurn2.png|Most rewarding weapon in the game for power + utility, the Ainkurn Sword is found on Level 2 Teutonic Captain1.png|Captain and knight Tremere Teutonic.png|Tremere Lord at a pulpit in a Chapel Teutonic Knight Warhammer1.png| Teutonic Silhouette.png| Teutonic Captain2.png|Captain healing Category:Vienna